Four Forsaked Fatefuls Faiths
by Element-OverLord
Summary: After Being Each One Betrayed, Forsaken, Banished And Humiliated, Naruto, Ragna, Soul And Shirou Decides To Begin Anew Somewhere Else And Become Stronger To Protect Their New Dreams, But Suddenly A New Menace Appears And Cause Problems To Their New Lifes, And Not Only That, But Even Their Past Will Try To Come After Them. SOME AU. HEAVY Yakuza 1-5 Elements. Mostly 4.


**Four Forsaked Fatefuls Faiths**

**Cross/X-Over:** Naruto, BlazBlue, Soul Eater, And Fate/Stay Night. HEAVY Yakuza/Ryu Ga Gotoku And Tsukihime Elements.

**Plot: **_**After Being Each One Betrayed, Forsaken, Banished And Humiliated, Naruto, Ragna, Soul And Shirou Decides To Begin Anew Somewhere Else And Become Stronger To Protect Their New Dreams, But Suddenly A New Menace Appears And Cause Problems To Their New Lifes, And Not Only That, But Even Their Past Will Try To Come After Them. SOME AU.**_

**Pairing(S):** _Naruto X Female Kurama/Kyubi_  
_Shirou Emiya X Ortensia Caren_  
_Soul Eater X Female Crona_  
_Ragna X Celica A. Mercury_  
_Shiki Tohno X Arceuid_

**DISCLAIMER:** **Naruto Is Of Masashi Kishimoto, BlazBlue Is Of Arc System Works/ARK-SYS. Soul Eater Is Of Atsushi Okubo. Fate/Stay Night And Tsukihime Are Of TYPE-MOON. Yakuza/Ryu Ga Gotoku Is Of CAPCOM.**

_**~Opening: Yakuza 4 OST-For Faith~**_

(Soul, who now as usual had a red business coat, was casually walking through his new home and was soon joined by Naruto, who was wearing a modified cop suit and passed some kids while smiling, then a slightly bruised Shirou, who was smoking as a new habit, and lastly Ragna, whom was lacking his distinctive red jacked, as they were walking in the same direction as Soul)

_What always has been and was_  
_he has healed her_  
_So when did now the inspiration_  
_But doesn't come to actually_  
_The feeling_  
_The thought has raised to realize_

(Ragna first was on his Orphanage stopping a fight between two boys with a frown on his face, then Shirou was in front of a battered opponent while holding a sword as he gazes at it, which he soon throws away and helped his rival get up, now Naruto was playing blackjack on a casino, which he soon won and took the money while grinning, lastly Soul was staying hidden in an alley, waiting for his newest target to appear soon as he glanced to his worried client, calming him down)

_That you've had the worst of it_  
_Protect, you can't assume_

(Now these four looked as one to the sky as suddenly distortions appeared, and a Man with his left eye patched was watching them through monitors in a hidden room, later Shirou is seen facing said man, whom was wielding a knife, with some Magus and Servants watching the fight hidden.)

_The selfish day_  
_There's no freedom_  
_If we live for us now_

(Shirou, with bandages on his body, faces Ragna on a beach as their fists clashed, then Ragna throw Shirou on the ground and stomped on his face, but Shirou took Ragna off guard and lifted him up to end with a powerbomb, then Ragna recovered and they ended struggling once again)

_The selfless day_  
_There's no freedom_  
_Can't we just be free?_

(A panicked/annoyed Soul watched as some Meisters and NOL officers approached him, raising their weapons, only for Naruto to appear and show his NOL identification to the approaching forces, who upon watching it retires away, although the Meisters left a bit begrudgingly, next Naruto is talking to Soul, with the latter looking a bit skeptical.)

_The selfless day_  
_There's no freedom_  
_And we live and decide_

(Naruto was now walking casually through the police station as he passed a man with green hair, yellow eyes and a fedora, who just grinned and whispered something into Naruto's ear, making the blonde's eyes widen as Ragna arrived and glared at the green man with hatred)

_The welcome day_  
_World's led us to the next stage_

(Now the patched man was being escorted by Meisters, Cops, Magus and NOL members as he kept looking serious and determined, surprising everyone there as a blonde girl hidden in the shadows mutters "Shiki...")

_The selfish day_  
_There's no freedom_  
_If we live for us now_

(Shirou and Soul right now were in the latter's office discussing about something when a old man with pale blond hair, red eyes and vampiric features came from a black hole and grinned crazily, making both young men sigh in annoyance before a little red demon appeared alongside the old man with a chesire grin.)

_The selfless day_  
_There's no freedom_  
_Can't we just be free?_

(Now a group of the Rookie 12 with their senseis went through the main city gate as the DWMA Meisters and Weapons went to the east gate, soon the Magus and Servants of Fuyuki City went through the west gate and lastly Ragna's former allies entered the south gate)

_The selfless day_  
_There's no freedom_  
_And we live and decide_

(Ragna was standing in front of Naruto and Soul before the last two attacked Ragna with a kick and a scythe stroke respectively, which Ragna blocked before grabbing Naruto by the legs and sending him flying as he punched Soul in the gut, then grabbing his head as Naruto neared them and next smashing their heads together as the boys fell to the ground)

_The welcome day_  
_World's led us to the next stage_

(Now the silhouettes of 4 mysterious men were gazing onto the city with the images of a Dragon, Tiger, Turtle and Phoenix behind them, as the 4 protagonists glared at them and the images of a Fox, Hydra, Grim Reaper and a Quilin stood alongside them)

_The selfish day_  
_There's no freedom_  
_If we live for us now_

(The protagonists were right now seen on a rooftop, glaring at their former allies, making the latters flinch before another group consisting of men wearing NOL uniforms, Akatsuki coats, Witches hoods and dark armor entered, then all the sides shot forward to each other)

_The selfless day_  
_There's no freedom_  
_Can't we just be free?_

(Soul and a black haired teen with 3 mad eyes shot themselves in a flying kick, next Ragna and a green haired man went at each other with blazing fists, then Shirou and a white haired teen head-butted each other and lastly Naruto jumped forwards a cloacked figure and it's masked guards, all at the same time)

_The selfless day_  
_There's no freedom_  
_And we live and decide_

(Now Shirou and Ragna were star-gazing at a roof during the night as they were silent, holding a few dollar bills in their hands, and soon Naruto and Soul came and joined them, with the last one saying a joke which made everyone laugh happily)

_The welcome day_  
_World's led us to the next stage_

(Now the protagonists were standing in the city's hall with a crowd cheering for them as each one received commemorations and soon they were hugged by their girlfriends and loved ones)


End file.
